Just a little fly
by KDaisyH
Summary: Luna has been in love with Harry for as long as she can remember knowing him but as she goes to tell him, she chickens out and instead allows fate to humiliate her. Will she ever tell Harry how she feels? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Lovelies, This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so I really hope you like it, please give me any feedback to improve my writing, it would really be appreciated. Anyway, have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I shouldn't love him, its wrong, I shouldn't feel this way but he's my world, I don't know what I'd do without him, he's everything to me. Every time I'm with him I can't help but breath in his vanilla scent and sink into his eyes like pools of water as I feel him understand every thought racing through my mind better than I do myself with just one look. He's the only persons who's even understood me and never judged me for being different or for being me. But he doesn't love me. How could he, I'm just a stupid kid who doesn't know when to give up. But I can't give up, because if I give up, my meaning to live will no longer exist and all that will be left is an empty shell filled with doom and despair that nobody understands. I have to tell him, I have to make him see that what I feel for him isn't wrong, It's the most perfect thing that's ever existed... It's us.

"Harry!" I yell, hoping he hears me over the roar of the people leaving the quidditch pitch.

"Harry!" Still no reply.

"Harry Potter!" At this he turns around and his blue eyes pierce into my soul. Instantly a smile stretches across his face, warming my heart yet making my nerves grow.

"Hey you" He says with a wink which makes my stomach flutter

"Harry, I was wondering if, um, what I mean is, would you, um"

"Yes Luna?" My heart sinks as I realise the mistake of my actions.

"would you, um, teach me, er, how to... fly?" I feel my cheeks burning to a brighter shade of crimson as i doubt that he will accept my pathetic cover up.

" Uhh" Please say no, please say no, please say no!

"Yeah sure, why not?" Shit.

"Should be a laugh. Do you want to meet me hear around 11? Those bastard Slytherins have the pitch all day and afternoon so it would be a bit dark and we'd have to sneak in but I'm sure we'd be fine" My mouth dries as I try to think of an excuse to try and free myself of this mistake.

"uhhh, um, yeah, er, sure, ok, Harry, see you then i guess"

"Sweet, ok, meet me outside Griffindor tower at half 10 and we'll go down together with the invisibility cloak. See you later angel face" With that, the boy with the raven hair which I dream about so often walks away with a wink and a coy smile on his face. What have I done?! I've willingly let myself enter a dragons den that I have no way out of! My heart sinks as I drag my red slipper clad feet up to the Ravenclaw tower whilst debating which would be worse, humiliation in front of Harry or drinking goblin piss. At this moment, goblin piss looked like pumpkin juice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Lovelies, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and here is the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

That night my heart was turning around in circles as I let my long silver hair flow down my back in loose curls. Harry had always said he liked my hair best like this, it made me look, less serious, more carefree. I had no idea about why I had asked him to teach me to fly. I KNOW I can't fly and I'm just going to look like an idiot! I looked myself over in the mirror once more and with a sigh of anticipation, I left the Ravenclaw common room.

As I walked down the halls I thought about why I was in love with Harry and when it had all started, it was in my first week of going to Hogwarts...

*Flashback*

I sat alone in a carriage, excitable beyond compare about going to this new school, what was it called, Hobwarts? Wait no, that's not right, oh yes, Hogwarts. Apparently I found out later than most that I was a witch, my powers only came in last week, and then Dumbledore came and found me. He explained that since my mother died due to magic, my father wanted to protect me and therefore he only told me about magical creatures and not magical people. This developed my love for Nargles, they are sneaky little things, not many people know about them, but I admire their ability to go unnoticed. Sometimes I wish I had that power.

As I was admiring the Nargles in my head, my train of thought was cut off by a young raven haired boy climbing into the carriage seat next to me. Across from me a ginger boy scuffled along the seat until there was enough room for a bushy haired girl to sit next to him. I knew this girl, she came with Dumbledore to tell me about the school. As I recalled, her name was Hermione Granger, and she was the brightest witch of her age. Well I considered that a challenge.

Suddenly the brown haired girl talked.

"Everybody this is Loony, er, I mean, Luna Lovegood"

The boy sat next to me smiled in my direction. At that moment I realised just how beautiful he was. His crooked smile created butterflies in my belly that I couldn't stop.

"Hi, I'm Harry"

"Luna" He shook my hand in a polite manor and then carried on talking to Hermione and the ginger boy - who I later found out was called Ron - for the rest of the journey. At that moment I knew there was something about that boy that made me drawn to him and only over the last 2 years of knowing him have I realised that I am deeply infatuated with him.

"Ouch!" I'd just walked into something that felt like a brick wall, but nothing was around me. I was brought back from my daydreaming as Harry's head appeared floating in mid air, the rest of him covered under the invisibility cloak.

"Well, are we off?"

"Yep. Lets go" I climbed under the invisibility cloak with him, our bodies pressed together in the confined space and then I walked towards humiliation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello you lot, Here is Chapter 3 of my little bit of writing, I hope you like it! Wheeee!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ouch!" I hit the ground with a thud for the third time. "Harry I'm never going to get this, I don't know why we're still trying" I moaned whilst rubbing a bruise I could feel forming on my lower back.

"You'll get it Lu, I promise, you just need to keep trying"

"But everytime I try I just end up on my ass again! Come on Harry, this Is a waste of time" I turned to walk back to the side of the quidditch field where my bag was but I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back where an arm snaked its way round my waste and lifted my into the air. I started to struggle against the muscles in the boys arms.

"Nope. You are not getting off that easily. You are going to fly this broom if it kills me"

"I'll kill you myself Harry James Potter if you do not put me down this instant!" I needed to get out of his arms, just the contact from him was making my skin tingle and my brain turn to mush. Harry landed be back on the ground next to the hovering broom and turned me round so that I was looking into his eyes. There was no escape.

"Luna Lovegood. If we are going by full names now. You are the most determined young witch I know and I am not going to let this defeat you! Just take a deep breath" He took my hand and used his other hand to tilt my chin upwards " and trust me". At this I thought my legs would give way. Of course I trusted him! I've never trusted anyone else as much as him, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Okay. But this time you actually have to show me what to do Mr"

"Deal"

Harry turned me around so that I was facing the broom and walked behind me to sit on the back of it. Next he motioned for me to join him. I was confused, my emotion was clearly shown on my face as he instructed "come on loser, sit in front of me, I won't bite" again Harry gave me a signature wink as I straddled the broom in front of him and his right arm wound around my waist keeping me steady whilst the other arm reached in front of me to join the two of mine holding onto the front of the broom. I could have sworn that he could heart my heart beating like a hummingbird in my chest longing to be free. He often acted like this with me, whether it was a comforting hug or a goodbye kiss on the cheek but the proximities between us now were nothing like before. I could feel his warm breath on my neck tickling my skin. I shuddered.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine"

"Okay, right, lift your feet up off the floor... Don't worry I've got you, you're not going to fall. Okay now I'll do this bit because it's a little tricky. I'm just going to push up off the ground okay?" My heart was in my mouth "1, 2, 3, go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello there! Here is Chapter 4, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

I closed my eyes as tight as I could as I saw my feet lift off the ground.

"Just relax" Harry whispered in my ear. Relax? How could I relax when he was sounding so god damn sexy!

"Trust me Luna, You're going to be fine, I'm here" Slowly I peeked my eyes open and saw that we were circling the top quidditch ring. Wow, Hogwarts looked so beautiful from up here, I could see why Harry loved to fly. Slowly my grip on the broom relaxed and I heard Harry chuckle behind me.

"Hey, what's so funny?!"I ordered.

"You actually look comfortable up here, I never thought that would happen so quickly!" He chuckled again and I felt his arm tighten around my waist.

"Want to learn how to steer?"

"Um, Okay, I guess"

"Right put your left hand here" He took my hand in his hand that was twice the size of mine and placed it towards the front of the broom.

"And then put this hand here" He placed my other hand next to it, covering both of my hands in just one of his. My heart fluttered as I realised his hand placed on my stomach was stroking me with his thumb in a comforting manor.

"Now if you want to go left, you just pull with this hand slightly" He indicated my left hand with a soft touch "and if you want to go right, you do the same with this hand" Again he stroked the hand in question. My head nodded quickly as my brain turned to mush. How could this be happening? After so many years I finally was this close to Harry Potter! I didn't care that he was 'the boy who lived' or 'the chosen one', I just wanted him to be mine.

"That's brilliant Luna! But I think that might be enough for today, we've risked being caught enough so far, If Filch catches us we're dead"

"Okay, good idea, but you better steer us down. I think I'd kill us both" As Harry landed us safely on the ground and I got off the broom I started to miss the feeling off his arm around me.

"Well I think its safe to say you're not a natural but you're getting the hang of it! Same time tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." I couldn't miss up another chance to be that close to Harry I didn't know when another opportunity like that would come along.

As I walked back to the Ravenclaw common room from Griffindor tower, I started to wonder if Harry would ever feel the same way as I did or if I was just kidding myself in thinking that he would ever like me the same. Either way, as I climbed into bed that night, thoughts of Harry were swimming round my head as I drifted off to sleep.

3rd Person POV

"Oh, why can't she see how I feel about her" Harry murmered as he drifted off to sleep all alone on the sofa of the Griffindor common room .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, things at school got pretty crazy and I started another story (I know it's no excuse, I'm sorry!) But here's the next chapter so I hope you forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter 5

My eyes edged open as I saw the first glimmer of sunshine peeking through the curtains of the Ravenclaw dormitory window. My head still felt groggy from the morning nargles but nonetheless I dragged my sleep ridden body out of bed, flinching as my feet touched the cold wood floor. Where had my slippers gone? Oh yeah, nargles.

Feeling slightly more alert I shuffled towards the bathroom trying not to wake the sleeping girls in the beds next to me. I was always the first to wake up, I just couldn't understand how people COULD sleep once the sun had already woken. It just seemed rude to ignore the sun.

I winced as I got into the en suite, leaning on the row of sinks to keep my balance. Why did my inner thighs hurt so much? Then I remembered. My eyes shot open at myself in the mirror as I recalled the many times I fell off of a broom last night. And the many times a boy with raven hair had helped me up again.

My stomach flipped as I thought about Harry. Would he feel this awkward this morning? We were getting pretty close last night. But then again that could just be my mind distorting my memories.

I glanced at the raven shaped clock on the wall. I had 2 hours to get ready before breakfast would be served in the main hall. I had to look good today, after lunch they were going to be announcing head girl and head boy for this year.

Naturally I had put my name down for head girl, nearly every girl in our year had. But what was special about me was that a week before school was due to start, Witch Weekly announced the most likely girl to be put forward from each house. Hermione Granger for Griffindor ( of course), Pansy Parkinson for Slytherin, Susan Bones for Hufflepuff and Me for Ravenclaw. I can't even explain how surprised I was to see my name printed on the paper alongside one of the 'golden trio', but sure enough, I was a likely candidate.

I walked over to lock the door before unchanging and getting into the shower, letting the hot water run down my back, undoing the nervous knots in my shoulders. After climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself and another one around my silver hair, I went to the mirror to begin applying a thin layer of make-up, so that I still looked natural but the brown mascara made my grey eyes pop and the blusher gave me a natural glow.

I could hear the girls in the dormitory waking up so I thought I'd better make the bathroom free. That would be the best bit of getting the role of head girl. Although I didn't mind the students I had shared a room with for 5 years, I still would prefer my own bathroom. I dropped the towel, replacing it with my bath robe before going back to my bedside to change for the mornings lessons.

I looked at the watch which now sat on my ankle. 20 minutes till breakfast. Well I better go and wonder round the castle for a bit, see if any ghosts want to talk. I grabbed my bag at the end of my bed, checking I had the right books and skipped out of the crowded room, down the spiralling staircase and out of the common room into the hallway. Today was going to be eventful.

* * *

**Voila, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what be going on in that brain of yours :)**


End file.
